


diminuendo Art

by ewlyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Murder Mystery, fic art, there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewlyn/pseuds/ewlyn
Summary: Artwork for ElisAttack's amazing fic diminuendo as part of the 2018 Stucky Big Bang.





	diminuendo Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [diminuendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707934) by [779H41](https://archiveofourown.org/users/779H41/pseuds/779H41), [ElisAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisAttack/pseuds/ElisAttack), [Stucky1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky1980/pseuds/Stucky1980). 




End file.
